Lies
by kzone07
Summary: He convinced himself that today was the last day he'll ever meet her halfway and after today he was done. ONESHOT


**A new story...AAAAHHHHH!**

* * *

It had rained all afternoon and the sun had shown itself as soon as the night sky takes over. The roads were damp and the streetlights were covered by small droplets of water.

"What the hell Freddie!" Carly struggles to take her arm off of Freddie's grip.

Freddie didn't look at Carly instead he spun her around just enough for both them to face each other, His eyes were bloodshot.

Carly looked at him as her heart races out of her chest.

"Let go of me Freddie!" She demanded.

"What's wrong with you?" her eyes were steaming as her word becomes more of a whisper.

As soon as Freddie heard what Carly said, he shoved her arm away from his grip and breathed heavily as he speaks "Isn't this what you want!"

The cold air had engulfed the whole of downtown Seattle, Everyone from young to old people were on the busy streets hurrying to whatever they were planning that beautiful Friday night.

"Freddie, please" Carly pleaded.

Everyone who happens to pass by them were exchanging glances and murmuring words that neither of them can hear.

"Isn't this what you want? Guys who treat you badly"

Carly looked at Freddie and said bitterly "He doesn't treat me badly, You're the one who's being a jerk"

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Freddie glanced through his side and his left hand unconsciously wiped his face as if Carly had slap him. He breathed heavily as he shook his head; tears were starting to form in his eyes as he said "Do you know what you're talking about? Do you know that, that guy is cheating on you Carly! And you just let him get away with it!"

There was a lump forming inside Carly's throat, she felt guilty yet her anger was more important than any kind of remorse so she braced herself as the anger gushed out, she said venomously "How could you say that Freddie and you know I like Ethan more than any guy I have dated and-"

She breathed before she let out her final assault "Your just doing this because you're jealous, Freddie. You're jealous!"

Carly felt like she was out of breath as she said that very last word, she looked at Freddie and she could tell that it had him on a home run, his eyes showed defeat and she quickly said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, it's just-"

Freddie quickly stopped her and he looked at her, his breathing became slow and she could feel his eyes piercing through her soul, their faces inches apart as he said in a low, murmuring tone "I am, I'm jealous. But I won't let this happen again. I can't be that person you cry onto when things go downhill, because this is too much and I'd had it. If you think I'm lying, Then so be it. I don't care anymore"

His eyes were burning and his mouth was dry as he said his last words "I don't care about you anymore. I'm done being the nice guy." And to that he turned his heel, hands in his pocket and eyes damp as the cobble street.

* * *

_Earlier…_

"_Hey Gib, I'll just catch up with you. Forgot my notes" Freddie was walking backwards as he waves at Gibby who was eating a ham sandwich._

_Gibby gave him a nod and called out "Bring me something to drink!"_

_Freddie raised his hands to signal him that he got it and turned around. He rushed to his locker and took out his science notes and as he was walking to the vending machine he heard a weird scratching sound._

_He looked behind him to see if someone was walking towards him but he found no one so he peered to the side of the vending machine and he saw the most horrific thing._

_Her body was pinned on the wall, she was breathing furiously as the kiss was more engaging than any romantic kisses she had ever experience, her hands clawing the back of his shirt and she murmured between kisses "I love you Ethan"_

_He was pushing her to the walls, his hands going all over her body, his kisses were burning her to the ground and he spoke in his most lustful tone "I Love you too, Sandra"_

_Freddie was mortified and his hands were balled up on his side and his eyes nearly fell of its socket. He was ready to run and punch him to his face when suddenly a voice that was so familiar to him, echoed through the hallway._

"_Ethan? Are you there?"_

_Freddie was leaning at the vending machine as he heard Ethan talking to the girl he was kissing saying "Quickly" and out of nowhere the girl Ethan was cheating onto was running to the other end of the hall and he heard "Carly are you there?"_

_Freddie was breathing heavier than normal, he was panting, he was convulsing. His anger was taking over him, blood rushing through his eyes and without thinking he quickly raced to Ethan and held him by his collar and pinned him to the floor and gave him a punch._

"_Freddie!" Carly screamed_

_There was blood gushing out of Ethan's nose but his hands quickly retaliated and punched Freddie to the ground and Freddie quickly assaulted him with a kick in the thigh and the brawl got worse and soon enough the whole student body flooded the hallways._

"_Stop it" Carly quickly shouted._

"_Move!" Sam quickly yelled as he passes through the crowd_

_Gibby was with Sam and both of them forced Freddie and Ethan to get off of each other_

_Gibby was holding Freddie while Sam was forcefully pulling Ethan away._

"_He started this!" Ethan quickly shouted_

_Freddie was about to give him another punch but Gibby pulled Freddie close to him and he said "What's up! I just told you to get me a drink"_

"_What is going on here?!" Principal Franklin walked in_

_Ethan looked petrified so he quickly said "He punch me for no reason!"_

_Principal Franklin shifted his head and asked "Is this true Freddie?"_

_Freddie looked at Principal Franklin then he saw someone from behind. Sandra was standing next to Sam, her hands intertwined with another boy she mouthed "Please, No"_

"_Freddie is this true" Principal Franklin asked again_

_Freddie didn't answer and Ethan quickly said "See, no reason!"_

_Principal Franklin looked at Freddie, his eyes full of concern he said "I want you two at my office, but clean your faces first" and to that Principal Franklin walked away and everyone started to disappear, even Sandra was gone._

_Carly was looking at Freddie her eyes were red and she asked "Why?"_

* * *

His eyes were still wet and his heart much heavier than before.

"Was it the right thing to do?" He asked himself as he tugged his collar to cover his neck.

He knew that somehow he has to deal with it. He hated the guy since day one, but he never did anything to ruin her relationship with him, because she loves him and that is all there is for Freddie.

Seeing her happy, was the only thing he ever wanted for her and he thought Ethan was giving it to her, but he was wrong. He heard many stories that even Sam had talked to him about it.

It first started just a few weeks since they began dating. First it was Gibby who was suspecting Ethan, but he shoved him off and asked Gibby that both of them should ask Ethan out for a bro's night.

And it worked, but Gibby was still skeptic and asked "Are you okay with them dating?"

He knew that he wasn't okay with it but he had to say "Yeah"

"Yeah? It doesn't bother you?" Gibby was glancing at him, trying to look through his eyes.

He tried avoiding Gibby's stare as he answered "Totally cool with it"

Gibby quickly gave in and he started the game he was very good at, lying.

He was so good with it, that in no time, Ethan was already doing iCarly with them.

But one night Sam confronted him.

"Hey Fredwad, Aren't you bothered?" She was picking up the rope that they had used during an iCarly skit.

He was fiddling with his laptop as he asked "About what?"

"You know Carly and Ethan. Dating?" She peered behind his laptop

Freddie forced a smirk and said "What? Course not"

"Even if there have been rumors of him dating another girl from our school?" Sam straightened herself up and walked towards him.

Freddie quickly looked at Sam and said "You don't believe that, do you?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know, but its circulating so fast. That it is sounding so real"

He shook his head and walked passed by her to get his tripod and said "Well we haven't seen any concrete evidence yet, so I think we shouldn't speculate too much"

Sam was getting frustrated so she asked "When will you give up the act?"

He looked defensive yet his tone was really calm "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Freddie, were not in grade school anymore. I know you know what I'm talking about" Sam closed their gap

Freddie agreed but he kept his composure and said "I do know what you're talking about and yeah, were not in grade school anymore Sam, things are different now" and he walked towards his laptop and continued "And I'm not making any act"

"Are you-"Sam was cut off when Carly called both of them from downstairs.

"I'm pretty sure about it" He clarified

"Okay" Sam said

"Okay" He agreed.

Sam didn't believe him at first but as soon as months passed she started getting out of his business and soon enough everything was normal again, at least that is what he's trying to make himself believe.

But things shifted its course when that afternoon he saw the concrete evidence that he was looking for. He saw him kissing Sandra, a former history classmate.

He was so enrage that he could have pounded him to bleeding death, but Carly was there.

Her face was still fresh from his memories. Tears were welling out of her eyes as she tries to stop him and Ethan from killing each other.

And he knew that Ethan has to learn his lesson and he's been waiting for this day, to vaporize or in a sense shove him out of Carly's life.

But things turned out to be the way he never expected. She didn't believe him and it did hurt him badly and had lost his strings and called it quits.

"Was I right for calling it quits?" He asked himself again.

* * *

Carly was standing in front of a brown mahogany varnished door, her eyes damp and her head lighter than ever before.

She knocked four times but no one from the inside responded.

She knew the place, and she knew where she could find him.

She walked across the green lawn to a white washed fence. She opened it slowly but before she could continue her way to the back door she heard someone talking.

"Are you alright?" She heard a female voice.

"Yeah, that nerd pounded me hard. He was lucky I took it easy on him"

Carly knew who owns that second voice she heard, so she slowly walked behind a shrub and listened

"I don't like where this is going"

Carly knew that she had heard that voice before, but where?

"I know, I just have to get the right timing"

She was really confuse, who was he talking to and what's with the right timing.

"Look, I'll do something about it"

She couldn't hold it any longer so without thinking Carly looked at the two people who were sitting, hands wrap at each other and their lips connected to one another.

Her heart came crashing down as soon as her tears escaped her eyes.

Ethan was kissing Sandra passionately under the tree where he promised her everything and she felt so foolish for believing it.

She turned around as the scene starts to escalate, she could only take so much that in just a mere second she was dashing out of his lawn, hands on her mouth and tears leaving footprints of her crashing heart.

Carly felt so bad for she knew that Freddie was telling her the truth and Carly knew that she was losing him.

* * *

He was sitting on the couch, his hands clasped tightly together.

The scene from earlier was repeating inside his head like a broken record.

And her voice echoed through his ears as the word "Jealous" pelted him to the heart.

* * *

She was panting really hard and her heartbeat was racing out of her chest.

Her breathing became thin and cold as she desperately knocks at the wooden door.

* * *

"Freddie"

His blood shot up as soon as he heard the voice from the hallway.

"Freddie, please. We need to talk"

He could tell that she was crying so he quickly stood up and walked to the door but as he was about to turn the knob he stopped.

"Please, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. You were right, and I was too dumb for not believing in you"

He held the handle tightly as he rested his head onto the door, he breathed.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. Please open up"

He shook the tears escaping from his eyes as he hears her sobbing and her hiccup becomes more futile.

"Freddie"

He was now looking at the door; her hand was loosely holding the handle as he gave out a deep breath.

* * *

Her cheeks were already covered by her mascara and she was merely holding onto the knob, her knees were shaking as she called out again "Freddie"

She didn't here any respond nor did she hear any movement, but she knows that he was there.

Another few seconds passed and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She was looking pathetic, she was losing the faith that he was there so she called his name for the last time "Freddie, Please. I'm sorry."

* * *

His head was buried onto his palm as he tries to keep his sanity in one place but hearing her lament while she calls out his name pains him specially now that his trying to get away from her shadow.

"Freddie, Please. I'm sorry"

He convinced himself that today was the last day he'll ever meet her halfway and after today he was done.

"…"

He was sure that it was done.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So I guess this is far from the spirit of iGoodbye. I'm sorry, but I had been struggling to write this one for two weeks now and I finally finished it a few days ago and this is the only time I get the chance to actually let you see if this is okay or my writing is just blunt, but anyways! Thank you!**

**And YES! I shall acknowledge the Creddie kiss from iGoodbye in my next story. I swear! But for now, Enjoy this one and review if you could! I mean you really must! THANK YOU!**


End file.
